The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style)
AnimatedFan195's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Baloo - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bagheera - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Colonel Hathi - Tantor (Tarzan) *King Louie - Bombay (El Arca) *Kaa - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Shere Khan - Scar (The Lion King) *Shanti - Penny (The Rescuers) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Winifred - Danya (The Legend of Tarzan) *Hathi Junior - Jabari (The Legend of Tarzan) *Flunkey Monkey - Mauro (Rio (2011) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Marmosets (Rio (2011) *The Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Elephant whispering to Winifred - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Papa Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *The Slob Elephant - Manny (Ice Age) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Ned the Elephant (The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa) *Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Stuart the Elephant (Marsupilami (1993 TV series) *Elephant with fly - Shep Elephant (George of the Jungle) *Elephant with hair - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Distracted Elephant - Doroles the Elephant (Disney) *Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Buglar the Elephant - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Deer - Mena (Bambi 2) *Akela - Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *The Wolf Councils - Western Pack (Alpha & Omega) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Jed the Wolfdog (The Journey of Natty Gain; White Fang 1&2) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - White Wolf (White Fang 2: Myth of the White Fang) *The Wolf Cubs - Kodi, Aleu, Saba and Dingo (Balto 2&3) *Baby Mowgli - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 2: Shifu Discovers Michael/Cody's Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 3: Cody and Shifu Encounter Joanna *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 4: ("Tantor's March") *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 5: Shifu and Cody's Argument *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 6: Cody meets Timon and Pumbaa *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 7: ("The Bare Necessities") *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 8: Cody is Kidnapped by the Marmosets *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 9: Cody meets Bombay ("I Wan'na Be Like You") *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 10: Shifu and Timon & Pumbaa's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 11: Cody Runs Away *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 12: Scar Arrives/("Tantor's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 13: Cody and Joanna's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 14: Joanna and Scar's Conversation *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 15: Cody's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 16: Cody facing Scar *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 17: Lion Fight *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 18: Cody meets Penny ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities") (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (AnimatedFan195 Style) part 20: End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Movies-spoof